


Our Big Day

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deathshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: The Ishtars and the Bakuras gather together for the wedding of Ryou and Melvin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart as an art trade with FrozenJinga. Also inspired by this fanart that Neal-Illustrator drew for me on Tumblr: post/102739587598/save-it-for-the-honeymoon-done-for

"I really don't see what you're so worried about," Akefia mumbled, as he continued munching on his onion. "You guys have been together for months now. It's not like he's gonna ditch you or anything."

The younger boy sighed. "I know, I know. I just... I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something."

"Everybody feels that way." The Egyptian glanced over at the Brit brooding in the corner of the room. "Oi, Bakura! Didn't Marik get all stressed and stuff during your guys' wedding?"

"Bugger off."

"See?" Akefia grinned at Ryou. "Everybody gets those last minute jitters. That's normal."

Even so, Ryou still looked a tad nervous. He frowned down at his shoes for a moment, before looking worriedly back up at his brother. "…Is Ishizu helping him get ready?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly…"

"What do you mean? Did… Did something happen?"

Bakura suddenly cut in, examining his fingernails nonchalantly. "She couldn't handle it. He's way too worked up about this whole affair… from what I've been told, he's acting much crazier than normal. And that's really saying something, considering."

"Then who-?"

"Marik's been put in charge."

Ryou seemed to pale more than usual at the idea. "I-Is that really such a good idea?"

Bakura chuckled bitterly. "Marik's wanted to be a bridesmaid for years. He's not going to get in the way of that, especially not a serial hugger."

"Friggin' hell, Melvin!" the hikari shrieked, clinging desperately to his alter-ego's cape. "You need to finish getting ready! Stop running around!"

"I'm a puppy!" he crowed in return, grinning wildly as he spun around in circles, trying to make himself dizzy. "Woof! Woof!"

"No you're not! Cut it out, I'm gonna be sick!"

The yami didn't listen, spinning faster and faster, until at last Marik had no choice but to drop to the ground, or else risk being flung into a wall. He rolled safely to one side, then hurried back to his feet. As he brushed off his tux, he scowled at his darker half. "We only have fifteen minutes before the ceremony, you friggin' maniac! You're gonna be late to your own friggin' wedding!"

Melvin stopped mid-spin, frowning up at the ceiling. As his cape floated gently back down, he glanced sideways at the other Egyptian. "… Hug?"

"There's no time for that!" Marik yanked the dress off of its hangers, grabbing the somewhat calmer man and dragging him over to the mirror. "Come on, we need to get you into the dress! Hurry!"

"Woof!"

* * *

_'We are, we are the loving dead._  
_We love, we love even in death._  
_We are, we are the loving dead._  
_We love, we love even in death.'_

It wasn't until the third time through their song that the bride finally made his appearance. Having no living parent, he clung to his hikari's arm instead, choking it as he looked around frantically.

Nobody would ever say that he was the most beautiful of brides. Sweaty hair plastered to his face and veins pulsing through his face, it was a wonder he had made it there at all! Each step nearly tore the bottom of the white gown; his hat swayed with every movement, almost falling off despite all of the bobby pins.

Still, he forced himself onwards. Evidently nervous, he kept his gaze on the ground as he struggled along.

Ryou offered him a smile and a hand, drawing his bride close with surprising ease. When Melvin didn't look at him, he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can do this," he seemed to say, as he turned back to the judge.

Both gulped in that same deep breath, stumbling over their words as they jumped at them, in sync as they exclaimed much too soon, "I do!" And shared laugh and embrace, before trying again.

* * *

"Melvin, hold still! The nice man's trying to take your picture!"

"But I'm a friggin' throne!"

"Whee~!"

"Knock it off, Ryou! You're only encouraging him."

"But Bakura-!"

"Just hold still so we can take the dammed picture already."

"Aw, you're such a buzzkill, Florence."

"Shut up."

…

"Are you two seriously posing like that?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"It's friggin' weird!"

"We're not exactly the most normal couple, Marik."

"Oh, right."

"Come on, just take the bloody picture already! We don't have all day!"

"Fine."

…

"Wait one blasted second, was I in the bloody shot?! God dammit, Marik! I told you, I wanted no part of-"

"Daww, they make such a cute couple~!"

"Are you even listening to-?! … Ugh, seriously? Get a room, you two!"

"Shut it, Florence."

"… Admit it, you think they're cute together too, don't you?"

"Wh-Whatever."


End file.
